


Little One

by synthetic_alien



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthetic_alien/pseuds/synthetic_alien
Summary: When Shepard wakes up to her child crying in the middle of the night, she finds herself reminiscing about old memories and about her lover.





	Little One

“It’s your turn, Jane.” Liara muttered through thick layers of cover blankets.

Jane Shepard groaned as her eyes adjusted to only see blurs of objects. It wasn’t until she had fully been awoken that she heard the small cry of a child just a few rooms down, her child, who was the most important thing in her life besides her wife. Shepard rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and glanced over at her sleeping partner with a smile.

“I’m up.” She said with a sigh as she threw the comfy white sheets of her body. The hems of her soft pajama pants slid down her legs to her ankles as she stood and stretched with her arms in the air. Shepard looked back before leaving the room. Liara was fast asleep already as if she had never even woken up, and Jane smiled, and a faint memory of their last night on the Normandy passed by her mind.

After the destruction of the Reapers, Shepard was hardly alive, she was found by a group of scavengers near London where her body laid in a mess of once beautiful buildings.

Down past the picture frames that hung old memories of the proud commander and her asari, and the new child they brought into the world. Shepard sluggishly limped down the hallway that had a clear sliding door at the end. On that door were seven letters that were a baby blue tint, they stuck to the door Shepard’s newborn's name.

“Okay, Ceellus.” Shepard sighed as she entered the room in which the baby laid sobbing uncontrollably. Liara and Shepard had spent countless days in this room upon the baby's arrival, painting the walls a delicate shade of light blue and assembling the crib in which the child lay. Shepard loved this room and everything about it.

Jane leaned over the crib has the child screamed into her ear. “Momma’s here.” Shepard whispered softly. Janes lanky arms hung over the crib as she scooped the struggling baby into her arms. Jane, now wide awake, cradled her child in her arms as she swayed her back and forth carefully and delicately. 

The child’s screams turned into groans, into groans it came out as only whimpers, and soon nothing. Ceellus became quiet and brought her hands up to her eyes to rub childishly. It was when Ceellus blue eyes opened widely that Shepard’s heart sunk. 

Her daughter had eyes that stuck out above the crowd, they engulfed Shepard with love and warmth. Tinted with a magnificent shade of emerald green and the outer layer a light blue her eyes stared into her moms, Shepard stared back.

Mesmerized by her daughter's eyes, she felt her chest get tighter and her face heat up before she knew it she was holding back a stream of tears. “Hello, little one.” Jane said in a shaky whisper. When one tear managed to escape, as did the rest. Jane had never felt such an intense love like the one she shared with her child, with all the hate and destruction she’d seen in the world and some of which she caused, she never thought she could create something so pure and beautiful.

An artificial voice broke the soft cries of the Commander. “Shepard?” Glyph asked appearing at the foot of the door.

Jane looked up slowly at the robot, her grip held protectively on her child, tears still streaming down the Commander's rough cheek like a river. Glyph annalized the situation and floated up and down in the doorway for a moment before asking, “Would you like me to play some music, Commander?” He asked cheerfully.

Shepard sighed heavily before nodding her head slightly. “Yes please, Glyph.” Shepard took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she gently placed Ceellus back into her crib. The child wiggled into a comfortable position before staring up into her mother's green eyes. Glyph proceeded to play a soothing piano track that Shepard automatically recognized as the piece Liara had once played for her. A lump in her throat choked her and the tears came rushing back out.

Shepard's memories of wartime played in her mind. She remembered the times of distress and fear that once filled the room and made everyone uncomfortable. She remembered that one day of peace, where everyone was gone and there was nothing but Shepard and Liara. She remembered each note Liara played so swiftly and timed accurately. How her wife always finds some way to impress the Commander and how Shepard falls in love with her more and more each time.

Shepard's limbs started to shake and she collapsed onto the crib, she laid weak across the fence of the crib, her arms dangled off the railing, smothering her face into her scarred arms. The calming notes of the piano played on as Ceellus eyes began to close, while her mothers were already shut tight trying to contain the overwhelming pain and emotions she felt suddenly.

Before Shepard had time to react, warm and soft arms wrapped around from behind her and hugged her torso. The Commander's hands fell from the crib and gripped onto her wife's loving arms. Janes uncontrollable sobs continued as she sunk into Liara, the asari only held onto Jane as if it was the last time she’d ever hug her. 

“Shepard.” Liara whispered breathlessly.

“I’m sorry,” Shepard breathed. “She’s so beautiful.” Jane managed a smile as she rested her head on Liaras chest.

The asari stroked her partner's red locks soothingly. “I love you, Jane.” She whispered.

Shepard squeezed onto her wife, “I love you too, Li.”


End file.
